O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" Cast: * Baby Kris Kringle - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Young Kris Kringle - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Adult Kris Kringle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Jessica - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * S.D. Kluger - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Topper - Fievel (An American Tail) * Winter Warlock - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - King of the Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Grimsby - Lackey (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Tanta Kringle - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Kringle Bros. - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers), Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami), Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - King of the Cats' Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Children - Various Kittens * Townsmen - Various Male Cats * Townswomen - Various Female Cats * The Doctor - O. G. Readmore (ABC Weekend Specials) * Nervous Homeowner - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat; 1971) * Dasher - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Dancer - Diego (Ice Age) * Prancer - Samson (The Wild) * Vixen - Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Comet - Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) * Cupid - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Donner - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Blitzen - Bollo (The Bollo Caper) * Rudolph - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Ebenezer Scrooge-like-man - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Department Store Worker - Ivada (All Dogs Go to Heaven; TV Series: Charlie's Cat-As-Trophe) * CEO Businessman - Rufus (The Rescuers) Scenes: *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 2 - Baby Oliver *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 3 - Making Toys/"The First Toymakers to the King" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 4 - O'Malley Starts His Journey *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 5 - O'Malley Comes to Town/"No More Toymakers to the King" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 6 - Meet Duchess/"Be Prepared to Pay" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 7 - O'Malley in Trouble *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 8 - Nick Turns Good/"One Foot in Front of the Other" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 9 - The Magic Snowball/O'Malley Delivers More Toys *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 11 - "My World is Beginning Today" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 12 - Duchess' Escape Plan/O'Malley Grows Whiskers *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 13 - O'Malley Changes His Name/O'Malley and Duchess' "Wedding Song" *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 14 - New Home/Tom Makes a Resolution *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 15 - Finale *O'Malley Claus is Comin' to Town part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: *Santa Clause is Comin' to Town (1970) Clips from Films/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Lulu Caty (2005) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: A Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Pound Puppies (1986) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Santa Clause is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof